turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Elizabeth I of England
"Dictator"? She was a medieval monarch. It's redundant. TR 03:54, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Despite her reputation as a patron of the arts, as having set off the cultural renaissance that produced Shakespeare, Marlowe, Spenser, and Raleigh, she introduced the strictest and heaviest censorship laws in British history. She banned Thomas More's writings, Mr Lawyer, and severely punished anyone who printed or sold them. And she had Francis Walsingham set up what could be described as a secret police force, one that forged incriminating evidence leading to the execution of a political prisoner. Turtle Fan 04:18, 3 May 2007 (UTC) As I said, a medieval monarch. Many of her contemporaries were doing many of the same things. I'm not defending her. I'm pointing out that calling her a dictator is just highly repetitive. It would be like having Hitler in the Dictators category, and then creating a new category called "Authoritarians". TR 04:43, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Well we've got Hitler and a number of others in both "Dictators" and "German Chancellors." Turtle Fan 05:12, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Actually, TR, if you want to put the other RB monarchs in the Dictators category, that's doable. Turtle Fan 18:55, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I guess that would be ok. Still seems redundant, but those monarchs were more absolutist than their descendants generally. TR "This is totally incorrect information. England defeated the Spanish in 1588 during the Spanish Armada. Queen Isabella did not dethrone Queen Elizabeth I. Queen Elizabeth WAS NOT sent to the Tower of London for 10 years. Get your facts straight before you publish totally incorrect information! For shame!" No shit you stupid dumbass! Why do you think they call it alternate history?!?! Turtle Fan 12:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Edit proposal I think the last two paragraphs of the OTL section should be removed. The section is much longer than either fictional section as is. By removing those two paragraphs, we hit the important points of Bess's reign without getting bogged down in detail. TR 21:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :I assume you mean the last paragraph. The hitherto penultimate paragraph, which describes the Tudor dynasty failing when she died, is relevant to any broad outline of her biography. By removing the potpourri which had followed it and leaving the three-paragraph intro, I think what we have does the job. And it matches what you have on the Flint wiki, so Iassume you're happy there. Turtle Fan 18:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes to the paragraph, indifferent at to matching Flint wiki. The needs of the one don't always match the needs of the other. TR 18:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed not, but an OTL intro section that is both complete and succinct is an asset to any Wiki, methinks. :::By the way, though I've never read Flint, the bit on the Elizabeth article over there about her repealing the Act of Expulsion of 1290 appears to have no basis in history. I discuss this on her talk page. Turtle Fan 18:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Atlantis subset I don't think the Atlantis reference is particularly significant.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:21, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :No, it's not. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:54, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::We must have forgot about this. It's pretty incidental.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:20, August 24, 2016 (UTC)